<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretzels by Postmodernpromartheus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201227">Pretzels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmodernpromartheus/pseuds/Postmodernpromartheus'>Postmodernpromartheus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, MSR and Humor and fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmodernpromartheus/pseuds/Postmodernpromartheus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully have recently moved into the unremarkable house. Set sometime before IWTB. Pure fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>msr - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretzels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Scully!”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Oh, you went to Trader Joe’s! Did you get them?”</p><p>“Get what?”</p><p>“The peanut butter pretzels. <em>Did you forget</em>?”</p><p>“Don’t be so sad. Of course I got them, Mulder. You’re just lucky the conference was near there. I’m not driving 3 hours to get these for you every time you have a craving.” </p><p>“Where are they?!”</p><p>“<em>Mulder</em>! Stop! Damnit. Wait a minute. Everything is going to spill. Let me set it down.” </p><p>“Got ‘em.”</p><p>“You’re worse than a kid. Help me put all these groceries away. I want to get my stuff off.”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>“Mulder, these can’t replace your sunflower seeds. You’ll gain 100 lbs.”</p><p>“But they’re so good, Scully.”</p><p>“What the hel…@#$%^”</p><p>“Jesus, Scully! Don’t spit it out! You’re wasting it!”</p><p>“I was talking, Mulder! Don’t shove food in my mouth when I’m talking.” </p><p>“Give it to me. I’ll eat it.”</p><p>“You’re disgusting! I was trying to ask what the hell happened in here, before I was so rudely interrupted.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“It looks like an LL Bean catalog threw up all over the living room.”</p><p>“A little LL Bean, but mostly J Crew.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I had to order my underwear from J Crew so I figured what the hell I may as well get a few things to wear while I’m working around the yard. I got you something.”</p><p>“It better not be flannel, Mulder.”</p><p>“Tada!!” </p><p>“It’s flannel.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Smile all you want, Mulder. I’m not wearing that.”</p><p>“Why, Scully?! His and hers.” </p><p>“OMG…you didn’t.” </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Matching shirts?! You’ve been alone in this house too long. I’m not putting that on my body so you can just send it back.”</p><p>
  <em>“But you look so cute in flannel, Scully.”</em>
</p><p>“Whining and flattery won’t get you anywhere. I have waited years to wear my own wardrobe again. When I’m not in scrubs, I’m deciding what I wear, Mulder, and it won’t involve flannel.” </p><p>“You wear flannel pj’s, Scully.”</p><p>“It’s not the same thing, Mulder, and you know it.”</p><p>“It still counts.” </p><p>“Did you eat the whole bag already?! <em>Mulder. It’s a 3 hour drive</em>.” </p><p><em>“But, they’re so good, Scully</em>. And who the hell drives 3 hours to get them and only buys one bag?”</p><p>-</p><p>“Wait a minute!!!” </p><p>“Mulder, no!! Come back!!! <em>Damnit</em>. <em>Why didn’t I lock the car</em>?”</p><p>“Aha, Scully!! I found the stash!!! You were holding out on me.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare eat ‘em all in one day. I’m not kidding, Mulder.” </p><p>“But they’re so <em>good</em>, Scully.”</p><p>“Move this stuff. Grey’s Anatomy is about to start. Beer?”</p><p>“Iced tea. Hurry up and sit down, Scully. Meredith and Derek are spending the night together in this one.”</p><p>“You better have saved some of those for me, Mulder.”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Mulder, you’re gonna look really good in your flannel. And, I guess we can keep mine.” </p><p>“We’re gettin’ more and more like Green Acres every day, Scully.” </p><p>“We’re not getting a pig, Mulder. Stop asking.” </p><p>“You’ll cave, Scully. You’ll cave.”</p><p>“God, these are <em>so good</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>